Out For Revenge
by Brokenspell77
Summary: After Wade Barrett picked up another win over Randy Orton on Smackdown in unfair circumstances, The Viper feels a little revenge is in order. WARNING: Explicit slash/swearing/slight non-con. *ONE SHOT* Randy Orton/Wade Barrett.


**I'm really not sure where this fic came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I'm not sure how many people like the Orton/Barrett pairing, but lately I have found myself liking it more and more. Especially since Wade has returned and is looking hot with that beard lol. So, this is based on the events of the November 2nd 2012 edition of Smackdown. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Randy Orton was seething. His anger scolding him, threatening to explode at any minute.

Alberto Del Rio had cost him a match against Wade Barrett on two consecutive Smackdowns. First it was Del Rio with a distraction, then his little bitch Ricardo Rodriguez, and when his back was turned and his attention elsewhere Barrett had snuck up behind him and rolled him up for a shock three count. Wade's smirk taunted him as soon as he realised he had lost. Randy wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right then and there, but luckily for Wade his only saving grace was that Orton's malice toward Alberto outranked his.

Randy chased Del Rio up the ramp into the backstage area, and once he found him he had exacted a small measure of revenge; Randy's personal highlight was back dropping Del Rio onto a table that tipped over and the Mexican aristocrat met the concrete below with a back breaking thud.

It wasn't just Alberto that received punishment though. Rodriguez; Del Rio's own lap dog, had learnt the hard way that he shouldn't interfere in Randy Orton's business. The man was scalded. Literally. Randy had aimed for Del Rio with a tea urn full of boiling water, but the burning hot liquid ended up being thrown over him when Del Rio ducked out of harms way. Randy then amused his cold heart even further when he poured burning hot food over the man too.

Randy was enjoying his revenge mission, his temper still enflamed as he refocused on Alberto. But unfortunately the sneaky bastard managed to escape his clutches and instead backstage interviewer and occasional announcer, but full time punching bag Matt Striker, got his comeuppance for asking dumb questions at dumb times and got a face full of cake for his troubles. That idiot always had the habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now Randy was thundering down the hallway intent on finding his last victim of the night. That being the cocky Englishman that stole a victory from him that night. Randy needed to avenge his loss, not to mention wipe that smirk off Barrett's face.

Wade was oblivious to the danger that was honing in on him, but Randy was getting closer and closer to the locker room in which he was currently in. Wade was still celebrating his victory over the Viper when the locker room door smashed open. A wide eyed glare fired straight at him from the door way as Randy Orton shook with rage.

Wade was instantly back pedalling as Orton stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Wade's stomach dropped as he heard the quiet clunk of the lock being turned. He was trapped. Trapped with an insane psycho that wanted his head on a platter.

Randy swatted at Barrett's belongings that were on the bench between them. Clothes and personal effects flew in different directions over the floor. Randy was closing the distance between them in a hurry and Wade's back pedalling came to halt as his back met the wall. He had nowhere to go.

He looked past the Viper, the door to the room looked so far away. An escape was a long shot. He may be able to out manoeuvre Orton, but getting to the door and unlocking it in time was next to impossible. Randy was stealthy, he was agile, he wasn't an easy predator to escape from.

Wade internally debated on which move to make, but the decision was quickly taken away from him as Randy cornered him against the wall. He was boxed in by two tattooed arms that surrounded his head. The Apex Predator leant in, his face mere inches in front of Wade's.

Barrett swore he could almost hear a growl emanate from the sneering man. An ice cold stare almost froze him to the spot, and again he was struck with the notion of making a bid for freedom. Scarily though the menacing figure in front of him read his mind.

'I wouldn't try and escape if I were you. You'll just make this a whole lot harder on yourself.' Randy hissed.

Wade composed himself, trying to wear a mask to hide the fear that was consuming him. 'Who said I was looking for an escape, Orton?'

'Looking for an escape would be a wise decision if you don't want to be battered.' Randy claimed his piercing gaze never faltered.

Wade forced out a mocking laugh. 'You don't scare me, Randy.'

Randy lips curled into a half smirk and a half snarl. 'You're words say one thing, but the look in your eyes says another.'

Wade's mask hadn't fooled the Viper and he tore his own eye line away from Orton's trying desperately to hide his true emotions from the rage induced man.

'I think your eyes are telling the true story, Barrett. The fear can be seen for miles.' Randy replied. He had Barrett right where he wanted him.

'Look, I get that your pissed off, but I didn't do anything wrong. That was Del Rio and his slave boy.' Wade reasoned, trying to deflect any anger that Randy had for him onto Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez.

'You chose to take advantage of the situation.' Randy reminded the British brawler.

'Like you wouldn't have done the same thing.' Barrett said.

Randy raised an eyebrow at Wade's retort. 'That's true. But nevertheless I need revenge. I need to vent my frustation. Release my anger. And seeing as you're part of the reason for my temper, it's only fitting that you endure some of the pain I inflict.' Randy smirked as he saw Wade flinch.

'Come on, Orton. This shit is between you and Alberto.' Wade continued to try and dig himself out of the hole he had fell into.

'It was. But you seem to be reaping the rewards don't you, Barrett? After all, that's two victories you've stolen from me now. How do I know you're not in league with Del Rio?' Randy questioned. It was a reasonable line of inquiry in the rage clouded mind of the Viper.

'I'm not in league with that prick!' Wade declared. He felt he was playing an intricate game of chess, one wrong move and Randy would get check mate. 'All I'm guilty of is taking advantage of a situation.'

Randy snorted derisively. 'You've certainly had your fair share of luck over the last week haven't you?'

'Well, if you kept your head in the game maybe you wouldn't be so easy to defeat.' Wade retorted, and as soon as he saw the fire flash in the Viper's orbs he knew he had made the wrong move. He had made his mistake. Now he would pay the consequences.

Randy fumed at Wade's insult and his anger spiralled out of control. With incredible force he nailed Barrett with a head butt. The impact caused trauma not only to Barrett's forehead, but also to the back of his skull as the sheer strength of the blow made it collide with the wall he was propped up against.

Punches rained down on him, he tried helplessly to cover up by curling his head into his arms. Fists met his stomach, and all the air rushed out of him as he doubled over in pain. A knee followed which brutalised his ribcage and he coughed and spluttered. Wade gasped for air, but the relentless attack from the vicious snake only increased in power.

Wade was losing the battle and he slipped down the wall into a sitting position as boots kicked and stomped onto him. At this rate Randy wasn't going to cease his attack until he was bloodied and bruised and knocked unconscious.

The blows slowed and eventually halted and for what felt like eternity to Wade no sound or movement happened. His head crept out from the protective barrier of his arms and he looked up to see Orton looming large over his beaten body. He could already see welts and bruises decorating his skin. The seething Viper was staring down at him and Wade averted his eyes once they met each others gaze.

However, Wade's features suddenly morphed into a smirk. A smirk that was almost a carbon copy of the one that he wore in the ring after pinning Randy's shoulders down for three. The reason for that disturbing smirk was not lost on The Viper. He could see Barrett's eye line staring straight at it, and then when Wade looked up at him he felt embarrassment take him over.

Wade's smirk was down to the obvious and straining erection that was confined in Randy Orton's tight trunks. 'Did I get you a little worked up there, Orton?' Wade taunted.

'Fuck you!' Randy spat out.

'I'm sure you want to if your cock is anything to go by.' Wade replied smugly.

'Shut the fuck up!' Randy yelled as his fist met the wall, his knuckles crunching due to the force.

A egotistical laugh came from the Brit, he pushed himself up off the floor, trying to get back to his feet, but his intention was halted when another blow came from Randy smashing his knee into his torso.

Wade crashed back to the ground, his arm winding around his injured ribcage. Randy stood over him threateningly. 'I think I've figured a way to shut your egotistical mouth up, Barrett.'

A flash of terror came over Wade as his worst nightmare commenced. Orton's fingers pulled at his trunks pulling them from his hips and freeing his rock hard appendage. Wade looked away from Orton's penis that was bobbing up and down right in front of his face. Orton's fingers wound their way into his hair however, and pulled his head forward and the leaking tip of Randy's dick smeared over his cheek.

'You son of a bitch!' Wade yelled as he pushed at the Apex Predators naked hips to gain some distance.

Randy's grip tightened in his hair and roughly pulled him forward and then back with enormous strength causing Wade's head to bounce off the concrete wall once again. A jolt of pain shot down his neck at the whiplash effect Randy inflicted upon him.

'You better open that mouth of yours Barrett, or things will only get worse.' Randy warned him. It wasn't an empty threat. It was real. Dead real.

Barrett's heart was thumping inside his chest and he looked back up into the snakes eyes. The look that Orton wore couldn't even by identified as human. His eyes were almost a rage induced black. Wade almost recoiled just from that frightening look, but he stayed put determined to not give Orton the satisfaction of knowing he was intimidated. He eyed up Randy's impressive length and resigned himself to his fate.

Wade took hold of Randy at the base and moved closer. His nostrils were filled with the scent of Randy's most intimate area and he managed to squash the urge to vomit. He was hesitant. He hated this. He hated Randy Orton. How the fuck had he got into this predicament?

Randy who still had a tenacious grip on his locks pulled the man into his crotch. 'Anytime tonight, Barrett.' Randy smirked down at him mockingly. 'And don't you dare bite me, or I swear you'll regret it.'

Wade swallowed his pride and tentatively took his first taste of any male in his life. A cautious lick to the tip of Randy's manhood was followed by Wade taking the engorged head into the warm and wet cavern of his mouth. The salty taste of pre-cum hit his taste buds and Wade was slightly alarmed that he didn't detest the taste.

Slowly he let more of Orton's dick sink between his lips, and he could feel Orton's hand tighten in his hair. He picked up the speed in which he descended onto Randy's manhood and it was met with a favourable response from the dominating Viper. Randy's shaft was glistening with saliva as Wade pulled back, then with the apex of his tongue he licked from base to tip before teasing the tip at the slit in the head.

'You're actually good at this, Barrett. Are you sure you haven't done this before?' Orton mocked, between deep breaths.

Wade was hit with the overwhelming temptation to bite the bastard hard, but he didn't. Instead he continued on pleasuring the man with his mouth. He just hoped that once Orton reached his climax he would fuck off and leave him be. This was the most humiliating moment in his entire life and he yearned for it to be over as soon as possible.

Wade assumed Randy got bored of his tentativeness because the bastard started to pump his hips demandingly against his face. Barrett had to bite his tongue to not tell the man to 'fuck off and die' and bravely took Randy back into his mouth with renewed vigour.

He took Orton in deeper and paused, holding Randy into his mouth before pulling away. He sucked on the head and let it go with a wet pop. Randy obviously approved as more pre-cum leaked from the head of his dick and he started to mumble and moan from above.

And for reasons Wade couldn't fathom he was finding the situation not all that horrid. In fact he was finding it far from horrid. He had actually found his feet now and was performing with more confidence. He eventually took all of Randy into his mouth, deep throating the man for the first time.

He continued with enthusiasm that belied his lack of experience as he found himself joining in with Orton's moans. He took Orton in deep over and over and his hands latched onto Orton's hips tightly as the Apex Predator started to thrust his hips in time with Barrett's own actions. A thumb started to massage his scalp as Randy's groans got louder and louder.

Wade was then startled to realise his own dick was now hard, curled around within the tight fabric of his red wrestling trunks. What the fuck was happening? He couldn't understand that development in the slightest. He wasn't enjoying this! He couldn't be!

The frustration and anger that was directed at Randy when he first started returned in earnest and Wade finally reached his breaking point. He wasn't going to be abused like a bitch anymore. Without any further ado he took advantage of Orton's defences being down and grabbed the material of Orton's attire. He removed his mouth from Orton and then tugged hard on Orton's trunks and set him crashing head first into the wall that he was leant back against.

Randy reeled from the blow and stumbled backwards. Wade sprung to his feet and connected with a vicious right hand that knocked the Apex Predator to the floor with a thud. Randy was face down and his equilibrium was shot.

Wade stood over him, he wiped his lips with the back of his hands banishing the essence of Randy away. Barrett hated that he could still taste Orton on his tongue and maliciously spat onto the downed Viper.

But Barrett wasn't finished.

He fell to his knees directly behind Randy. That smirk reappeared as he laid eyes on the exposed backside of Orton. Wade pulled his trunks off his hips down onto his thighs and spat into his palm. He coated his cock; more concerned about easing the entry for himself than for Randy, and then he positioned himself directly behind the unsuspecting man.

Barrett wound an arm around Randy's midsection and pulled him onto his knees so his ass was high in the air. He pressed the head of his cock at Randy's ass-hole, he fought through the resistance and suddenly his cock was surrounded by tight velvet heat.

'Oh, shit! Fuck!' Wade marvelled. Orton was tight. Really tight.

Randy was starting to come to again and it didn't go unnoticed by Wade. He plunged the rest of his length into Orton and took a rough hold on his hips, and the resultant hoarse cry from Orton was music to Wade's ears.

Wade almost forgot to breathe as Randy's ass clenched around him. 'Don't fight it, Randy. Just enjoy it.'

Randy was about to snap his head around and give Wade a serious beating, but he was beaten to the punch as Wade thrust into him with aggression. 'Oh, fuck!' Randy winced, as he felt his hole stretch around Wade's shaft.

His ass-hole burnt and Randy's face scrunched up in pain as Wade rammed his dick into him at an alarming rate. His body was rocked with the force and he almost felt like a rag doll in Wade's clutches.

'You're so tight, Orton. Have you ever been fucked before?' Wade asked, which was followed by a egotistical and maniacal chuckle. 'You don't have to answer, I already know you haven't.'

Randy buried his head into his forearms hating not only Wade's domination over his body, but the words that were coming from Barrett's lips. He wasn't sure what was more humiliating in that moment, but what he did know was that he felt like he was being ripped in half.

Loud grunts and moans started to fall from Wade's mouth, which was slack with pleasure as Orton's tight channel convulsed around him. He could feel his arousal heighten and he knew he was approaching his orgasm.

Randy's breath hitched in his throat as Wade Barrett sent his shaft burrowing into him particularly brutally. Randy's previously rock hard and leaking dick was now flaccid and Orton couldn't fathom how the tables had turned so suddenly.

Wade started to pull Orton back onto his dick at the same time he thrust into him creating a perfect rhythm, and as their bodies collided Wades balls hit Randy's butt with a slap. Wade's exertion was starting to take its toll, after all he had only competed in a match mere minutes before Orton came barreling into his locker room. He was struggling to stay upright and his sweaty chest fell onto Randy's back.

The new angle of entry caused Wade to find a spot in Randy that made the Apex Predators toes curl and his back arch. 'Oh, shit!' Randy moaned.

He couldn't believe he had just let out a pleasured moan. But the feeling of Wade's dick hitting his sweet spot sent fireworks off throughout his entire body. He couldn't understand what was happening as his whole body tingled and all the blood in his body rushed to his cock. He was erect again in a quick fashion and he bit down onto his fist so he could stifle his moans. He knew if he let them be heard it would fuel Wade to humiliate and antagonise him even further.

Wade never faltered with his movements, he knew that he had found Randy's prostate as he could feel Orton clamp around his shaft every single time he pushed back inside. 'I know you're enjoying it, Orton. Let me hear you scream.' Wade goaded.

'Fuck...you!' Randy replied through gritted teeth.

But any further words from Orton were cut off as Wade sent his shaft back inside Randy with even more force. It sent Randy's whole body shooting forward and Randy couldn't withhold a whimper. Pre-cum was now dripping from the head and creating a pool beneath him. Wade's forcefulness intensified and Randy couldn't contain it anymore. He thrashed his head from side to side, his fists pounded on the ground, he moaned, he groaned and he whimpered.

Wade's face twisted into a smirk at his accomplishment. His balls were now tight to his body and he knew his end was near. And from the way Randy was now pushing back against him meeting his thrusts with delectable moans he assumed the Viper was close to his climax also.

Randy's dick was painfully hard and his whole body felt on fire. He couldn't comprehend it. How could he be enjoying this? His mind kept on asking that question, but his body was just relishing it. He no longer tried to hide the pleasure he was feeling and instead he lost any bashfulness and groaned and moaned loudly. He rocked his hips back onto Wade as he felt his orgasm about to explode. He chased after Wade's thick shaft as it pulled back and as Wade sent his length back into him and nailed his prostate again his orgasm tore from him. His vision blurred as his cum erupted from him without any stimulation other than Wade plunging deep inside him. It was the first time he had ever cum like that and it was absolutely earth shattering. Pools of cum were created underneath him as more and more spurts of cum left his twitching and throbbing erection.

Wade could feel Orton's orgasm hit him as his ass clamped around him almost painfully. Wade gave Randy no reprieve though and forced his erection back into the Vipers unreceptive ass. His face contorted in pleasure as he pushed back inside Orton as his climax hit him. He held himself deep inside his rival as thick spurts of cum spilled out into Randy's tight channel.

Wade sucked much needed air into his lungs as he returned from his climatic high. He looked down at Randy who was gasping for air, his chest heaving and his head buried into his folded arms. Wade pulled out roughly and he was satisfied to hear a hiss of pain from Orton.

Wade pulled his trunks back up, covering his softening penis. He stood up off his aching knees and looked down at the broken man at his feet. With his boot he pushed at Randy's ass knocking the man off his knees and onto his stomach. Randy fell flat and landed on the sticky mess of his own cum.

Wade's ego then increased further when he saw rivulets of cum dribbling free from Randy's ass and down his thick muscular thighs. Barrett bent over and collected up his cum on two of his fingers. He walked to the opposite end of Randy's body and yanked Orton's chin off the ground. He then forced his two fingers into Randy's mouth and made the Viper taste his seed.

Wade then stared right into the defeated eyes of the venomous snake. 'Looks like I've defeated you twice in one night, Orton.' Wade boasted with a smirk. 'If you ever want a rematch I'd certainly be up for humiliating you all over again.'

Wade then pushed Orton's head away and Orton turned over onto his back absolutely wrecked. Barrett gathered up his belongings and then unlocked the door. He sniggered at his handy work before leaving.

Randy stared up into the bright lights over head, he felt destroyed. He could feel his dick still covered in cum. He could smell Barrett's scent all over him. He could feel the sting of pain in his ass. And most humiliating was the fact that he could feel Wade's cum dripping down his ass crack and thighs.

The Vipers revenge had backfired.

And he was left ashamed, and in a quivering heap on the floor.

Randy Orton was a broken wreck.

...


End file.
